


Little Monster

by chaosminion



Series: Tiny Tots [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Thor, Brother Feels, Dragon Loki, Hiccup Thor, Loki is an observant toddler, Other, Teeth rotting cuteness, Thor is the biggest, Toddler!Loki, Tumblr Prompt, first halloween, he likes the tricks as much as the treats, take your insulin after, trick or treat, zombie neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Thor takes his itty bitty brother on his first trick or treat adventure! Little Loki learns the true meaning of that phrase. Even zombies don't scare him when his big brother is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeloky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloky/gifts).



> So there was a tumblr prompt from one of my mutuals, and I absolutely had to write it. Toddler Loki is my favorite thing. For Thorkys
> 
> P.S I PROMISE I AM WORKING ON MY FROSTYRANT FIC. I SWEAR IT. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY.

“-and remember to take him by the Jones place.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Oh! And Loki gets scared of zombies and mummies, so go around the Parkinson’s. Bill tried to recreate The Walking Dead in his front yard. Again.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Be back before nine, and don’t let him eat all the gummies!”

“Yes! _Yes_ , Mother!” Thor sighed for the sixth time, ready to be out of the house and down the street already. His parent’s charity party was keeping them very busy, so he had offered to take his baby brother Trick-or-Treating in their subdivision instead of attending the annual High School Halloween party, and getting drunk more than likely.  

Thor didn’t mind, not really. His football buddies accused him of having a soft spot for the little toddler, and well… they were right. 

 

Frigga glanced up at her oldest and smiled as she adjusted Loki’s costume. “I know I’m fussing. It’s been such a long time since we’ve done this, and I feel incredibly guilty not going with you two.”

Thor returned the smile, shrugging his shoulders that were massive even for a seventeen year old. “Don’t be! Loki and I will manage, and there is always next year, right?”

Frigga gave a little laugh, then smacked a few kisses onto her youngest’s fat little cheeks. “You be good, Loks, and mind your big brother.”

“Twor?” asked the big green eyes framed by long, dark lashes. 

“Yes, dear, Thor. Take lots of pictures for me?”

Thor handed Loki his Jack-o-Lantern bucket and nodded, showing her the phone in his hand. “Every house, I promise.”

Frigga rolled her eyes. “Not _every_ house. You insufferable boy.”

Thor gave her a departing grin as he opened the door for the miniature dragon to waddle his way out, the spiked tail swishing from side to side. “ _Every_ house!”

The crisp autumn air was the perfect amount of wistful decay, the chill only seeming to heighten the anticipation of All Hallow’s Eve. Thor took in a deep breath and let it out in a whistle, smiling when he felt a tiny hand slip around his finger. 

“Ready, Loks?”

The quiet toddler was looking around the street, and the skipping children in costumes parading in front of him, his expression showing none of what he thought. That was something Thor had noticed early on with his peculiar brother. Loki was observant, and did not act without watching first. 

Thor tried to interact again. “Do you remember what we say, Loks?”

The tiny dragon looked up at his big brother, the round face peeking out from the open mouth. “Twik oh teet?”

A massive grin split Thor’s face. “That’s right! Trick or Treat! Ready?”

Loki looked back at the street and scowled, uncertain, but moved his stubby little legs as Thor began to walk him towards the neighbor’s house, his orange bucket swinging, sometimes bumping along the concrete. Thor made certain to walk slowly and carefully, so the boy could keep up. 

The first house they made it to had fake cobwebs draped over all the bushes, and a small crowd of children just leaving the orange lighted porch. A couple girls spotted Thor and waved. 

“We like your Hiccup costume!” They shouted, twirling in their own Viking get up. How to Train Your Dragon was popular this year, and when Loki had pointed at the dragons on the television and made it abundantly clear what he wanted his costume to be, Thor thought it was highly appropriate. 

Thor gave a booming laugh and flexed a bicep. “I’m Thor the Impaler! Behold my fearsome dragon beast!” He patted Loki on the head, and because Loki heard the word ‘dragon’ he bared his pearly white teeth the way they had practiced. 

“Aaaaar!” The toddler growled, flapping his arms like wings. 

The girls went into massive giggles and surrounded Loki, cooing in awe and cradling his head, calling him a ‘little darling.’ “He’s _soooooo_ cute!” Loki seemed to be smug, which was an unusual thing for a toddler.

When they flocked away to join their group, Thor directed Loki up and to the front porch, taking his phone out for a picture. At the threshold Loki paused, uncertain, looking back at Big Brother with a finger in his mouth, and scared round eyes. 

“It’s ok, Loks!” Thor reassured him, his voice low and gentle. “It’s just Mrs. Rodriguez, she has candy! She wants to see your outfit! Would you roar for her?”

Loki nodded, and allowed Thor to guide him up to the door, pick him up, and shove a stubby finger into the doorbell. A second passed, then the door opened to reveal the sweet Mrs. Rodriguez, who looked like she cooked for an army on a regular basis. 

Her eyes alighted with pure delight at the sight of Loki. “Oh! My my my! Who is this?”

Loki lifted his empty bucket and turned on his charm. “Twick oh teet?”

The matron nearly melted, placing a hand over her heart. “Oh! That’s the most dangerous looking monster I have ever seen!”

“Aaaar!” Roared the dragon. 

“Oh my! I had better give you some candy before you burn my place down!” She exclaimed, fetching her bowl and lowering it to Loki’s height. The toddler chose a lollipop, and dropped it into his bucket, staring down at the treat as if he had never seen sugar before. 

Thor tugged on a head spike. “What do you say, buddy?”

“Tanku!” 

Mrs. Rodriguez had to give Loki a massive hug before waving them goodbye. 

“One down, twenty to go,” Thor said, following Loki out to the street. 

Once he had the hang of it, the perceptive little boy realized it was a formula that was followed. Walk up to door, knock or ring bell, give his best dragon impression, then charm as much sugar as he could out of all the adults. It was so easy, that soon he was out running Thor to each house to ring the bell, his bucket at the ready. 

The first time they ran into trouble was when they were waiting behind a group of kids at a house, and Loki, it seemed, was not willing to wait. Thor caught his hand inside another kid’s bucket, trying to grab their candy. When the cowboy protested, Loki roared at them, but Thor very firmly made him return the candy and wait his turn. Loki pouted for a good ten minutes on the curb while Thor held his bucket. Thor tried not to laugh at how incredibly stubborn his brother was. 

Thor got plenty of attention from the adults as well, most of the mothers simply adoring the matched costumes, and melting at the picture of the devoted big brother helping the tiny dragon down the street. They handed Thor bigger candy bars, or cookies, or pumpkin bread. One father even offered Thor a beer, but he declined. 

Their trick or treating was almost done when they made it to the end of the street and the Parkinson’s house loomed ahead, dark and scary. Bill was an avid Halloween follower, making haunted houses and front yard decorations intended to scare the pants off of passersby. The neighbors all tried every year to beg him to tone it down for the little ones, but Bill continued the tradition of ignoring all pleas. This year was no exception. 

Thor stopped just before Loki could have a good visual of the house. “Want to go back now, Loks? All done?”

Loki shook his head and pointed to the next house. “Teet!”

“No, buddy, all done.”

“No! Teet!” Loki insisted. 

Thor sighed, rubbing his neck. “But it’s scary, buddy! You want to go?”

“Not ‘fraid. Twor biggest.”

Thor felt his chest swell to twice it’s size. “That’s right, buddy! Nothing can get you when I’m around, right?” 

Loki gave a decisive nod of his head. That settled it, Thor was _not_ going to let Loki down. “Right, let’s go!”

 They stepped out into the street, the Parkinson’s house coming into view. There were wooden fences, all painted with fake blood, with gruesome signs and words to instill the fear of the undead. Gravestones littered the yard, and bits of questionable things hung from the trees. Thor thought it was all rather tacky. 

They were just in time to see a group of young boys and girls walk passed the yard, and just as they did, a man sprang out from behind a fence, half of his face in horrific decay, his teeth black and red, snarling and reaching for the nearest child as if to tear their face off. 

It worked, of course, as all the kids screamed in terror and bolted, the one closest to Bill falling back on his behind and bursting into tears. The adult chided the zombie, who slunk back behind his fence, still snarling, and she picked up the boy and held him while he sobbed. 

Loki watched all this from behind Thor’s legs, blinking several times at the child who was sobbing. Thor glanced down to see how he was handling it. “You alright, buddy?”

Loki looked from the fence, to Thor, then back at the fence. He tugged on Thor’s legs, pointing at the one that hid the zombie. 

“What is it, Loks?”

A more insistent tug, then Loki pointed up at Thor’s fake, double headed axe. “Twick,” he said, pointing at the fence. 

Thor raised an eyebrow, beginning to catch on. “You want to trick him?”

The boy nodded. “Twick! Twor bigger! Aaaar!”

Thor gave this all of two seconds thought. “Right, here’s what we’ll do.”

A few moments later, the tiny green dragon toddled passed the fence, alone, and clutching his bucket, paying the scary yard no mind. 

The zombie popped out, just like before, gruesome and snarling in rage and hellish hunger, heading straight for the little boy. 

Loki turned to face the zombie, pointing at him. “Twick oh teet! Aaaar!”

The zombie looked up just in time to see a massive line backer in a Viking costume, roaring a battle cry and lifting up a dangerous looking axe coming straight for him. 

“ **For Asgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard**!!!!!”

Bill gave a high pitched, girlish shriek, stumbling over himself to rush back behind the fence, screaming all the while. Thor’s weight crashed into the fence, sending it tumbling down. From inside the house they could hear Bill gibbering to his wife about a crazy man with an axe trying to kill him while his wife told him to calm the fuck down. 

The two brothers doubled over in laughter, Thor clutching his stomach as he tried to breathe while Loki’s squealing giggles filled the air. There was a sound of cheering, and Thor looked up to see a small crowd nearby, some with their phones out taking video. All the kids were delighted to see the scary zombie get his due. They chased each other around the street, screaming Thor’s battle cry and pretending to scare off zombies. 

Bill’s wife came out with a massive grin and some caramel apples. “Bout time someone put the fear of God into him,” she joked, giving Thor a wink. “Maybe next year he’ll think of your axe before destroying my lawn with his spooky stuff.”

“Pleasure to be of service, madam,” Thor said with a bow, which Loki tried to emulate, but toppled over. Mrs. Parkinson just had to give the baby dragon a kiss. 

After that it was a short walk home, and Loki bounded up and into their house to throw himself into his mother’s arms, showing off his loot. Frigga, dressed in splendor as Glinda, the witch of the North, hugged her little boy tightly as if he had gone to South Africa instead of just down the street. 

“How was it?” She asked Thor, sitting down on a bench so Loki could climb into her lap and dig through his bucket of treats. Thor relayed the adventures, showing her pictures from his phone. She cracked up with laughter at the telling of Bill the Zombie, and couldn’t believe that it was all Loki’s idea. 

“What a brave little fellow!” She exclaimed, pinching Loki’s cheek, who protested with one of his dragon growls. “Now now, just one candy for tonight, and we can save the rest for the weeks to come.” 

Loki chose the lollipop from the first house, shoving it into his cheek and making it bulge. He relinquished the rest to his mother and toddled off into the living room where the party guests could shower him with more attention. 

Thor chuckled with affection, watching Loki go and shaking his head. “That costume was appropriate. He’s such a little monster.”

Frigga smiled and kissed her eldest on the cheek. “Yes, but he is _our_ little monster.”

Thor laughed in full agreement. “Next year he’s going to go as Link. Can you imagine him with the tiny sword?”

“And who will you be?”

“Zelda, of course.”

Frigga gave a sigh and shook her pink crown. “At least my boys are never boring.”


End file.
